In conventional systems, users have access to a wide variety of media and information such as television programs and sports scores. Often, a user may wish to search for information using a hands-free interface, such as using voice control. Conventional systems may allow a user to perform a search using a voice command. However, some systems only recognize a fixed number of search queries because input voice searches are matched directly to the fixed queries themselves. Other systems attempt to determine the user's intent regarding entities specified in the user's query using pre-specified rules or models. However, this user experience may be cumbersome and non-intuitive for a typical user.